Scrapbooking
by Stedler2
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker finally manage to do something right for once.


Scrap Booking  
Edited 5/22/14

[Originals AU, Earth] 

_The Twins finally do some thing right._

Sideswipe slunk broodingly to the quarters he shared with his twin through the obsessively cheery orange halls of the ARK. Never again will he ever use quick harding bright sparkly pink molding putty in his pranks. It seemed to take joors to get it out of Huffer's plating, especially with all of his grousing about what happened. Tremendously after Ratchet deemed for him to clean it off with just a toothbrush Wheeljack enlarged a while ago. Prowl said for Ratchet to decide a fair punishment for him, and he thought it was fair to himself for sure. Also it left an oily, sticky coating where ever it touched on his red paint. The oily coating was really hard to wash off to, it seemed to spread around every time he wiped at it. It was so not nice for the armor. The worst part was that he got caught, he never gets caught, it just wasn't something that happened! Plus time in the dark dreary brig that he occupied more than Decepticon prisoners was never nice, no matter what for, for anything at all.

As he punched in the code on the poorly over abused key pad for his room, he expected Sunstreaker to be recharging already. The lucky slagger got out scot free as humans would say. He didn't expect him to be hunched over the rarely used desk with the spot lamp turned on between the two berths in the wonderfully painted room Sunstreaker quietly did for the both of them, working on something. He walked over, curiosity at the for front of his processor, letting it seep a tiny bit through there twin bond. Sideswipe stopped when he could look over his twins shoulder. Paper and photos were strewn all over the rarely used surface.

"You're blocking the light." Growled Sunstreaker after a moment of having Sideswipe standing behind him.

"Nice to see you to Sunny." Sideswipe said ignoring the grumbling tone his golden counterpart used.

"Don't call me Sunny, slagger."

"Anyways, what do we have here?" Sideswipe said as he picked up a photo totally ignoring what Sunstreaker protested as it was plucked from his own hands. It was of Mirage covered in silly string, still invisible with a few other bots laughing there helms off in the background. The photo itself was from a Polaroid camera, one of the humans inventions. Self-developing, immediate flash imprinted images that spat out the front of the device once taken. Then the image develops into color with exposer to the chemicals in the air. Primitive but it has the desired effect that they wanted. It was one of Wheeljacks adaptions to human technology that actual didn't explode once tested. It was primitive enough that Decepticon spies, mainly Ravage and Lazerbeak, could not infiltrate, and the photo paper can easily be slid under any chink in armor to hide.

"Nothin." Sunstreaker said nonchalantly, then picking up a different photo and inspected it. After a moment he put it back down in a different pile.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me Sunny," With another growl from Sunstreaker he put the photo he took down from where he got it from, back in Sunstreaker's hand.

Sideswipe drew out a few of his own photos from subspace and a few from hiding places on his frame. He went through them, considered some and compared them. Finally picking out the best photos he had and he placed the rest of them in their respective spots once again hiding them.

"Here, will this help?" Sideswipe asked as he placed the stack on a clear spot on the desk.

Sunstreaker looked up at his brother. Then at the photo stack he put down, then back at Sideswipe. The gold frontliner picked up the images and sifted through them. Feeling the interested prodding from his other half he decided to yield to that incessant nudging; it would be nice to have a little help in getting everything put together.

"Yes, they will." He put them down, spread across the surface placed into neatly organized piles.

"So again, what do you have here?"

Letting out a vent he replied. "It's called scrap booking; humans do it so they have a way to record events that take place. It's supposed to be fun and an interesting way to have photos recorded and sorted."

"It does look interesting, and messy." Sideswipe replied looking over the finished pages with a wide grin, noticing all the drying sticky glue on the paper.

"Yes, it sort of is." Sunstreaker looked over his hands, covered in said glue and bits of paper, and for a short while not caring about what got on his finish.

Sideswipe pulled up a chair that was hidden in the shadowed corner of the room up beside Sunstreaker who had scooted over a bit to make room for him. He grabbed a piece of black mounting paper from the pile and a stack of photos.

"So, where do I start?" Sunstreaker glanced over, smirk across his lips and pushed the glue between them.

~*~ 

The next morning a book that was simply bound with string, was showcasing a group photo of the Autobots on the front black cover. It was displayed on the table most center in the rec room seemingly sprouted out from Nowhere Land. Some 'bots were suspicious at first when they looked at it. Some were braver than others, but wasn't till Bumblebee decided to look at it that it garnered some actual attention. He flipped through a few pages, and cracked a happy smile. The little yellow spy called over a few other minibots that were off duty. Soon a small crowd had formed over the black scrap book. The pages dark coloring highlighted each photo that was stuck to every page. All that were gathered were enjoying the book. There were photos of everyone.

Prime in a striking pose on the battle field, challenging Megatron.

Jazz grinning like a loon over his newest joke with his arm slung around the shoulders of an exasperated Prowl.

Then Bluestreak and Smokescreen playing goldfish with enlarged human cards.

Ratchet with his signature look of 'get-out-or-get-reformatted-into-a-toaster' look with his signature silver wrench in hand.

Prowl recharging at his desk surrounded by data pads succumbed to exhaustion by work, and looking cute cuddled up to a pad as a pillow.

The Aerialbots and Protectabots goofing off in the rec room.

Blaster jamming music in the communication room doing an air guitar solo.

Red Alert smiling at a story Inferno just finished telling him.

Then there was Bumblebee with Spike and Carly playing basketball.

And there was Perceptor and Chase engrossed in a data pad as Perceptor explaining it to Chip.

Hound and Trailbreaker hiking around the mountain over the buried Ark.

Warpath dressed up in a Santa hat with Beachcomber on their first Christmas.

The photos went on and on. Some of them were nice, and some of them were flat out funny. Some of them were the aftermath of a prank by somebot or life in the Ark.

No one noticed when the Twins entered. A smirk and a smile gracing their faces. Well one bot did.  
Prowl calmly walked up to the Twins, and stood beside them at the energon dispenser. No one noticed the rare appearance of Prowl in the rec room that morn and the civil conversation between them.

"I am impressed." He stated.

The Twins looked over at Prowl. Blank looks on both their faces giving all the answer he needs.

"I know you guys made the book, and I am impressed. Although I am wondering how you made up with most of the photos in it, especially me at my desk." He gave a sideways glance to them laced with suspicion at what they did to get that.

"What has you think it was us?" Sideswipe asked, and giving them away in the process the way the question was asked with the nervous smile that spread across his face.

"The way it was put together. Sunstreaker, I do know you painted before the war. I even had one of your paintings, Courtesy of my carrier. This is something up your ally."

Sunstreaker only smirked as he sipped his cube, while Prowl walked away to go to work for the first shift.

"So, how do you think he knows? Other than what he told us, it could be anyone you know." Sideswipe questioned, wondering _how_ Prowl knew of their actives, regardless of what it was.

"Let it be Sideswipe, let it be." Said Sunstreaker, not worrying about the little worrisome details.

The Twins continued to be in the background while 'bots looked over the scrap book, laughing at the photos and occasional caption. Reminded of the fun times they had on Earth so far. The Twins were proud that something finally turned out that didn't get them in trouble. Eventually disappearing from the scene like a ghost to go to their morning patrol. 


End file.
